My Puppet
by unholy-this
Summary: After Gold takes Killian's heart, he decides to use him as more than a henchman. Killian has literally no chance to refuse. WARNING: This story contains graphic depictions of nonconsensual sexual activity.


**Author's Note:** In case you missed it, this story contains explicit descriptions of rape. I'm kinda sorry I used Rumple like that here, for this story I was really inspired to make him a horrible human being but it doesn't reflect how I see him as a character.  
This story was translated in French by the user Zerikya (one-blog-to-whump-them-all on Tumblr)! You can find it on my works under the title _Ma Marionnette_.

* * *

"I promised you we'd have some fun first," the Crocodile sneers as he looks down at Killian's pulsing heart. His _heart_ \- Killian also looks at it, his face crumpling in despair and pain.

Gold steps closer. "You're gonna do everything I say, because you're my puppet now," he whispers, and his tone makes Killian's blood freeze. "And maybe," he says as he moves closer to Killian's ear, "I have a few more ideas other than simply making you help me out with this spell."

There's something else in his voice now, something not so murderous anymore. Evil and vindictive for sure, but if it weren't for Killian's wishful thinking he would swear he also heard something domineering in it.

* * *

Gold summons him to his shop as soon as Killian retrieves the hat-box, and Killian is disgusted by every move his body makes that he can't control. His feet going on when he's desperate to turn around and go to Emma, his voice not coming out when he finds passersby who could help him, his arm keeping the box hidden under his jacket… and he hates himself for not being able to stop them.

Per the Crocodile's demands, he keeps his head low and ignores his ringing phone. His hand itches to answer the call - but even if he does, what is he going to say? He couldn't tell Emma the truth when he was facing her, how could he ignore the demand for silence through the phone?

He enters the pawn shop, the welcoming bell sounding as ominous as ever.

He hates this place.

"Package delivery for one Mr. Gold," he says, putting on his most arrogant sneer. With a swift move, he brings out the box and slams it on the counter, almost feeling the glass crack from the force.

"Took you long enough," Gold says, apparently unaffected by Killian's behavior. "Did Miss Swan suspect anything?"

Killian swallows hard at the memory, his sneer falling. He couldn't even give her one hint he was… "No," he says simply and looks at him.

Gold looks up, and at first there's a slight expression of boredom on his face as he examines Killian. He stays silent.

"Is there anything else you want to make me do or am I excused to-"

"You'll shut up."

Killian's mouth closes against his will, and he almost shivers. Gold wasn't even holding his heart right then. Killian tries to open his mouth, to speak, to say anything, but it stays closed.

"And open it only when I say you do," Gold says and walks around the counter. With careful and slow steps, he approaches Killian, still appearing bored. He stops only a few inches away from him, and Killian feels his body tense at the proximity. It can't be-

Gold moves his hand toward the door, sending a wave of magic towards it. Killian doesn't need to look - Gold's intent is perfectly clear, at least as far as the door is concerned. Killian hasn't turned yet, with Gold still standing at his side with an unamused face.

"Get on your knees," Gold says simply.

Killian's knees almost give way, but with sheer force of will - at least, that's what he hopes - he manages to stay upright, even though he knows it's futile. No matter how hard he fights, Gold will still force him to do his bidding, even something as horrific as this.

And this fuels his desire to fight even more.

"You may be able to resist commands like these now, pirate, but with your heart in my hand it's only a matter of time before you give in."

"I'll never give in," Killian manages, though he feels his lungs constrict at the effort of voicing the words.

Still from the corner of his eye, he sees Gold raise his hand and produce his heart in a puff of smoke. He's tempted to turn and look at it, but he stubbornly refuses to as if that would diminish the actual control and power Gold has over him right now.

His heart at Gold's hand is the chain that will restrain him and the same chain Gold will whip him with if he so desires.

It makes him sick.

"Get on your knees," Gold repeats slowly with the heart in front of his face, and this time Killian feels as if invisible strings move his body downwards, his own muscles ignoring his wishes. His breath gets faster as he sees the nightmare coming true in front of his eyes and he's completely unable to stop it. He doubts Gold is bluffing and only desires to scare him, but he hopes against lost hope that Gold is merely toying with him.

"Turn to me."

"You're married," Killian whispers as his body moves on its own. "Your wife is-"

"You will stop this insolent mouth from uttering any other word or I'll cut your vocal chords with my bare hands," Gold says, the threat insignificant since Killian's voice is lost as soon as the first words are spoken. "I would have threatened to cut your tongue off but I'll need it for what comes next. Do you understand what comes next?"

Killian doesn't reply. He keeps staring at the ground behind Gold's feet.

"Answer the question, truthfully."

"Yes." His voice is dry and husky. He tries to say more, to ask Gold what he expected to hear, but he feels his throat close and his lungs burn from his body's refusal to speak.

Gold notices. "Yes," he says slowly, "having your heart controlled by someone else will do that to you."

Killian swallows hard, memories of dooming an innocent princess to the same fate assaulting his mind and almost bringing tears to his eyes… he's never wondered how he could be so cruel, he knew what he had turned himself into and why, but the thought of anyone being like that and planning to _live_ with that for the rest of their lives is making his stomach turn.

"Look up."

He does, and his eyes go straight for Gold's eyes. Those brown pupils rarely tormented his dreams, those were usually occupied by the same serpentine eyes that bore into him with happiness as that monster said he wanted him to suffer. Over time and centuries, he's come to hate every version of Rumpelstiltskin.

But now he can feel that all that hate is not there, as if a veil is covering it as it lurks away, ready to be released but never will, and all that is left is the resistless acceptance of his commands.

"Unzip my trousers and lower them." Killian's blood chills and he knows it's not because of Gold's cool and collected way he delivers the command. His hand shakes as he lifts it up to Gold's crotch, and he hears him exhale deeply when his fingers touch the fabric. Even his trained fingers take more time than usual to get the button through the hole with how the trembling has started to spread in his whole body. He forces his body to stop as he lifts his hook and lowers Gold's pants to his ankles. With his feet trapped like that, Killian would only need push him backwards a little -

"Don't move unless I say so," Gold interrupts his thinking. "Take me in your hand and keep your eyes open." He's starting to pant.

Forcing himself to avert his gaze, Killian lifts up his hand again and slides it inside Gold's boxers. His jaw clenches on its own when he wraps his fingers around Gold's length. He hears Gold sigh and starts to feel him grow hard in his hand.

"Rub," he instructs and breathes deeply on the rhythm of Killian's movements. Killian is still looking away, his jaw hurting from the pressure and his mind feeling almost numb, but he keeps going and going until Gold is fully erect, his member coming out through the opening in his boxers.

Gold shuffles his feet, securing his footing on the floor before he raises Killian's heart to his mouth again. "Lower my underwear."

Killian struggles to close his eyes and say something, _anything_ , but he only feels the empty sensation of his missing heart and the command he can't help but follow. He raises his hand and hook again and lowers Gold's boxers, lifting the elastic waistband over his erection while still looking elsewhere.

Before he has time to think about it, Gold orders him to look at it, and him.

"You will keep your eyes open. Lick it."

There's no point in fighting it, but he struggles anyway. Trembling and moving slowly, his tongue sticks out of his mouth to touch Gold's hard member for a few seconds before Killian pulls away in disgust.

"Again, longer this time."

Killian follows. He's panting when Gold commands him to lick its whole length, up and down, and when he's made to use the edge of his tongue to toy with its head and whole. A sob almost escapes him then, his shoulders starting to hurt a little from the constant trembling.

Gold is panting as well, occasionally with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He doesn't touch Killian, his left hand limb at his side as his right holds his heart in a relaxed grip.

Eventually, Killian first smells, and before he even sees it, he tastes Gold's pre-cum in his mouth. Again he struggles to pull away, more motivated by his disgust than his defiance, and he almost succeeds a little before Gold squeezes his heart for the first time. A soft cry escapes his lips, the sound slightly distorted because of his tongue touching Gold's member. He scrunches his eyebrows but doesn't manage to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Stay there. Take it all down."

Killian moves his tongue to touch Gold's member right below his hole, and moves at his command until Gold groans and spills into his mouth. Killian stays there, a whimper resonating through his nose as part of the release spills out of his mouth to the floor and Killian's hand and lap.

"Oh, what a mess," Gold pants, and lets out a laugh. "Lick it clean."

Killian can't stop the desperate whimper in place of an unspoken "What?" before he obeys, licking Gold's release off his hand and then leaning over to lick the rest of it from the floor. For the first time since he entered the shop he feels anger flare up in him. He's still far away from feeling the full wave of hate for the Crocodile but he knows he'd be getting there… if only he had a moment of decency to himself.

"Take me full in your mouth." Gold is still panting but his voice is as imperious as ever.

Killian lets out a long and loud groan in an effort to voice his objection to his commands, but eventually he opens his mouth and guides it so that as much of Gold's member as possible is inside it. Without any hesitation, he bites down on it.

Gold laughs hard, apparently unaffected by the hit no matter how hard Killian bites. Tears start blurring Killian's vision as Gold's laugh grows harder.

"Did you really… oh… ah… think that this would do… anything?" Gold says between pants. "Move," he says to the heart.

Despite his desperate attempts to stop, Killian follows the command and a few tears escape his eyes. He's still shaking when Gold comes again inside his mouth and forces him to swallow it all.

"This way you won't have to lick it from the floor, dearie," he says and shudders with pleasure. With a satisfied sigh he pulls back, dragging his softening member over Killian's teeth without damaging it and dresses up.

"Get your face cleaned up," he adds as he throws Killian a pack of tissues, "and go straight to your dwelling. Don't let anyone know about what happened here tonight, don't even give off any hints. Act normal and say you didn't even see me today. Look at me and tell me if you understand."

Killian looks up at him. "I understand," he says, his voice rough and tired and barely even audible.

"Good boy," Gold says and nods. "Now go. If I need you I'll know how to find you." He smiles, and Killian all but runs outside.

He turns at the first alley and puts two fingers in his mouth, pushing down his throat until he feels his stomach heave. He pulls his fingers out and retches, getting hopefully all of Gold's release out of his system. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and walks back to Granny's, the sensation of the leftover bile in his mouth better than anything Gold made him put in it.

At least that one was his own choice to taste, he thinks bitterly.

He doesn't sleep that night, not that he expected to.

* * *

He's hiding behind the counter in Granny's, his mind tormented by the fairies' screams, Emma's hopeless "We prepare for the worst" and Gold's moans from the previous night.

Before he has time to collect himself, Gold appears in a puff of smoke in front of him, an impish smile on his face.

"I did what you asked," Killian mutters and hands over the box. "Are you done?"

Gold examines the box silently, his smile unwavering. He then looks back at Killian. "No, no yet. Not until I have everything I need."

"What's left?" Killian whispers.

Gold's smile grows wider. "Nothing that concerns you, but as of now…" his voice drifts off as he takes out Killian's heart.

"No," Killian says, shaking his head in defiance. He can't-

"Yes," Gold sneers. "Get up and face the counter."

Killian's feet shake a little as he follows the order. His back at Gold, he's left to face the devastation his own actions brought upon the place, and he feels the guilt weigh heavy on his shoulders.

"Stay put," Gold says and then stretches his hand, placing the heart on top of the cake stand and covering it with its glass cover. Killian braces himself on the edge of the counter and looks at his heart, left there as if on display for everyone to see.

He needs to take it back somehow, but his hand is not responding to his own commands. He bites down on his lip when he feels Gold's fingers unzip his pants and lower both them and his underwear down to his ankles.

From the corner of his eye he spots his own state of undress but refuses to look down, his eyes still stubbornly looking at his heart, as if that would help him get it back.

Before he knows it, he feels Gold's flaccid member touch his rear, and he doesn't bite down his desperate yelp in time. He closes his eyes and lowers his head, the knuckles on his hand going white from his death grip on the counter.

Gold puts his hands on Killian's bare hips. "You can make it easy for yourself, you know," he says and Killian feels the man's breath on his ear. His body starts to shake from the fruitless effort to move away. "Just relax and let me have you." Gold keeps rubbing his member softly on Killian's thighs until it grows hard. Gold's deep breaths land on Killian's neck, causing shivers down his spine. He hears the sound of Gold spitting. Slowly, Gold leans forward until his lips are touching Killian's neck, and once again Killian can't help whimpering.

A tear falls from his eye and he tries to prepare himself, but a scream still leaves his lips when Gold enters him.

"There, there. Scream for me."

Killian bites down on his lip, feeling the skin break a little and he moves his hand to grip the other edge of the counter at the first thrust. He manages to swallow his screams and only make very small, pathetic sounds as Gold thrusts into him. His bare knees hit the cupboard under the counter rhythmically.

Gold's fingers brush through Killian's hair, and he eventually grabs a handful of them and pulls. "Scream," he whispers again into his ear, but Killian manages to hold back despite the pain, the humiliation and his body _screaming_ to get out of there. Tears fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks as Gold keeps his head up right next to his. "Scream!"

Killian shakes his head, starting to feel his bleeding. Gold huffs, still panting and lifts the glass cover off the case and retrieves Killian's heart.

"Don't hold back. Don't cover it. Show me how much I'm hurting you."

At that, a guttural scream leaves Killian's mouth, making his throat go sore from the effort. Gold keeps thrusting into Killian, his screams and wails now echoing from the kitchen and the corridor, and Killian ends up sobbing. He'd foolishly hoped Gold would let him have at least the decency to not scream like an animal in front of him, the privacy to keep that vulnerability to himself…

"Oh, yes, yes," Gold pants. "This is what you deserve. I've wanted to make you cry for so long…" whatever Gold wanted to say next, Killian will never know, as his moans of pleasure replace his words. Gold goes faster and harder, and Killian screams more.

Still grabbing Killian's hair, Gold pulls and forces him to face him. Through his tears, Killian can see the lust, the want and the near ecstasy on his face. Gold breathes hard on his face for a second before he leans slowly in and kisses him. Killian can't pull away, nor even turn his head, the grip magically strong, but he manages to position his mouth that way so that he can bite down on Gold's lips.

Gold lets out a quick sigh, since he's still panting, and pulls away.

"Didn't you learn anything?" His face on his, he looks at him as he thrusts and brings the heart to his lips. "Kiss me like you kiss Emma Swan."

Killian gasps and manages to shake his head a little before he starts leaning in. He can't be asking that-

"Oh yes," Gold pants and follows him. Instinctively, Killian closes his eyes the moment his lips touch Gold's. It's nothing like kissing Emma, not at all. Gold's lips are demanding, domineering and ravaging, nothing like Emma, but he kisses them as if they're the most precious and fragile treasure he's been given. He whimpers when Gold forces his mouth open, almost unable to control his shaking even a little.

As his rear is covered in sweat and blood, he doesn't even register Gold's release being spilled in it. He only realises Gold finished when he hears him shudder and moan in pleasure, as well as when he feels part of his release roll down his thighs.

Finally Gold pulls his lips away after he leaves one last peck on Killian's lips. He lets go of his hair but starts thrusting again. Killian's head drops forward, his hand starting to feel numb from gripping the counter.

Gold puts the heart back on the stand but doesn't put the cover on it. Killian gasps again and looks at it. He only has to stretch his hand and reach for those few inches to get it back. He doesn't care what may happen if he does, the only thing he does care about is having some bloody control over his body again. He tries to lift his shaking arm, trembling fingers reaching for his pulsing heart.

He sees Gold's fist moving, but he doesn't see it punching down on his heart because he feels it instead and scrunches his eyes shut in pain, screaming as well.

"You're gonna make me break the damn stand, pirate. And you don't want your heart to land on a million broken glass pieces, do you?"

Killian cannot speak. He can barely breathe, the pain from the punch making his chest feel like it's being sucked inside out. He gasps, finally bringing his trembling hand to his chest, and pushing on it as if it could relieve the pain. With nothing to support him on the counter now aside from his left elbow, he moves along with Gold's thrusts.

When he finally finds his breath he starts screaming again, his voice gone hoarse and his throat aching.

It's then that he feels Gold's hand wrap around his own penis.

He gasps. "No," he breathes. He opens his eyes wide and looks down. Indeed, Gold has taken hold of him and rubs slowly and softly on him. "No," Killian says again, slightly louder.

Gold's only response are his moans. Killian's hand goes back to grab the counter when he starts growing hard, and he lets out a disgusted groan as Gold laughs behind him and speeds up.

Gold then reaches forward and puts the box on the counter, in front of Killian's eyes and next to his heart. Killian gasps.

"Look at it. Here's what you did to them… Maybe if you cry loud enough they'll hear you and forgive you, wherever they are."

Killian holds back for a few moments, but eventually starts crying and he can't tell anymore what is causing it, the pain, the humiliation, or the shame. He just lets it out and screams, per Gold's previous demand.

Every part of his body hurts, but when Gold starts rubbing faster and uses his other hand to caress Killian's testicles, Killian stops crying and focuses there.

Gold leans in. "Tell me what you want," he whispers in his ear.

The previous command still has effect, it seems, for the words are out of Killian's mouth before he can control them.

"Let me come," Killian says weakly.

Gold laughs. "You want me to let you come? Is that it? Just sweet release in front of your victims?"

"Yes."

"What are you gonna do if I don't let you come?"

"Just… just let me."

"You're gonna have to beg me for that. I want it to be true, not because I commanded you to. Will you beg for real?"

"No." It's the truth, and Killian's happy for that. At least he hasn't fallen that low.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to leave you like that. Would you like that?"

"I'd rather have that than beg."

Gold sighs. "Your choice."

He keeps rubbing, however, in such a pace that keeps him on the verge of orgasm, and it makes Killian's knees shake. Killian knows he would have fallen down if it weren't for the man behind him practically pushing him on the counter with every thrust.

Gold keeps on for so long it almost makes Killian break. Almost ready to beg, he holds on to whatever defiance he has left and tries to focus on how much he hates that man.

Right when he's sure he can't take it any longer, Gold finishes and stops. He doesn't pull away, but he lets go of him with a heavy sigh. Killian collapses forward and looks down at his leaking penis hovering above the sink. He's sure that he'll come at the slightest touch, and it makes his stomach turn.

Gold pulls out and Killian grunts in pain, feeling something warm and liquid slide down his buttock and thigh. He doesn't dare look to see exactly what it is. Gold picks up Killian's heart again. "You won't touch yourself at all. You're not allowed to come, even if someone else tries to make you to."

Killian grunts again. He doubts anyone will try - unless the spell of shattered sight twists people's minds that much - but he also doubts that even if it does happen he'll be able to control it.

Gold walks to Killian's side and caresses his cheek with his hand. Killian cannot pull away, much as he tries.

"When I'm gone, you can move. Or you can stay here and lick your wounds, I locked the doors so no-one will enter." He leans in, kisses Killian's cheek softly and then he's gone in a puff of smoke.

With a desperate whimper, Killian collapses on his side. He tries to curl into a ball, as much as his aching backside allows, and cries.

He never thought that the Crocodile was an innocent man, he'd seen his cruelties happen in front of his eyes… but he didn't expect _this_. He knew that if his death was at the Crocodile's hand, it would be anything but merciful, but couldn't imagine anything like this.

With his whole body shaking, he tries to support himself on his elbows and knees. He grunts in pain but manages to turn, spotting his still erect penis. He pushes his upper body up with his hand on the cupboard and picks up a handful of tissues from the counter. He tries to clean himself and almost throws up when he sees the mix of blood, semen and a bit of crud on the first tissue.

Eventually, he cleans up completely and is grateful to feel his member go flaccid even though he's still aching for release.

He stands up on shaky feet, washes his hand and pulls his pants up again.

He sighs heavily and supports himself above the sink. If Gold doesn't kill him soon, his thoughts and the memories will. It's not enough that he has complete control over him, that he's going to kill him for his own purposes, he's also using him like this, like a toy…

A lone sob escapes him before he throws up in the sink.

* * *

It's not easy to hide his devastation as he enters the station. He wants Emma to know, but fears Gold might hurt her if she confronts him… would she confront him if she knew?

He watches her as her parents try to build her up, telling her that they trust her, that she's going to make it…

She approaches him and he almost cries in his desperate attempt to talk to her.

 _Help me._

His devastation overwhelms him when he leaves with the knowledge that Emma doesn't know. He finds a narrow alley right outside the station and collapses there, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

"Now unless you really, _really_ have no need for that tongue, I suggest you slither back outside into the hostile current and find Henry. You'll be needing this," Gold says, giving him a vial of a potion of some kind.

Killian snatches it and puts it in his pocket, still staring at Gold with fire in his eyes. Before he has a chance to speak, Gold puts his hands on Killian's arms, and he feels his blood freeze and his breath catch.

"Actually, we could still arrange for a few more moments together… what if I take you over that counter?" He turns and points to the main counter.

Killian lowers his gaze. "Your grandson's in danger," he growls.

"No, he's not. He's locked away in a safe place, for that I'm sure. So he'll just stay there for a while longer…" His hands move higher on Killian's arms.

"Belle… she's… in the back…" Killian says, his breath short and his voice almost breaking.

Gold sighs. "You do have to ruin the moment, don't you? Run along then. You're probably still too bruised anyway." Killian opens the door, but before he walks through it, he hears Gold say "I do hope you're still aching for me."

If he still had his heart, he would feel it sink.

* * *

"It's time," Gold says. The spell is gone, everyone is free and safe, but no-one would suspect where Killian is or how to find him. "I hope you've said your good-byes."

Before he manages to say anything, Killian sees red smoke surrounding him, and when it disperses he sees that they're on the top floor of the clocktower. His breathing speeds up and his feels his hand sweat.

He watches as Gold prepares the spell without any comments. He would have felt like an idiot standing there doing nothing, but his panic is starting to raise up. He feels like it's useless to hope Gold won't rape him again, especially when his demise is close.

Not long after, Gold confirms his suspicions. "We still have a few more minutes before the stars align." He turns to him. "Get on all four- ehm, three," he adds with a sneer.

Killian swallows hard and follows the order, his shoulders starting to tremble as Gold approaches him. He lowers Killian's pants and underwear again quickly and without wasting any more time, slams into him.

Killian yelps, hanging his head down. He had barely healed from… only a few hours ago. With his head hanging low, he sees his member twitch as he starts getting hard.

"Oh," Gold says between pants. "I see you really did keep it aching for me. I'm touched." He then leans forward and takes him in his hand. Killian sobs, but in a matter of seconds he feels as hard and ready as he was when Gold left him before.

"I will only let you come if you beg me on your own free will," Gold whispers and rubs carefully, consciously keeping him right before the edge.

He can't beg, he _won't_ beg.

Gold grunts above him. "I wonder… I wonder if you've given yourself to Emma yet. I wonder how fast she makes you come… how fast you come on your own thinking of her."

Killian is shaking, all in need and despair and pain, and almost in disgust.

"She doesn't care for you, you know. If she did she would have realized I've had you under my complete control, she would have seen your distress over being thoroughly fucked by the man you hate so much."

Tears well up so fast in Killian's eyes they start falling before he knows they're there. "Stop," he says.

"Beg me."

It really is not a command, but Killian feels the words in his mouth, ready to be said at any moment. It's too much, and he would welcome any amount of relief - even if that is for his leaking cock to bloody stop aching for release.

He lets out a shaky sob. He tries to take one simple breath so that he can manage to say that one word.

"P- p-..."

He turns when he hears a female scream to see Emma and Snow downstairs, looking at them in horror.

"Stop!" Emma says and raises her hand, but Gold is quicker to stop her, freezing her with his magic.

Gold sighs. "Now," he says.

Next thing he knows, Killian is on his back, Gold still thrusting inside him and his penis still in Gold's one hand and his heart in the other.

"Maybe not everything went to plan," Gold whispers, "but this next part? I'm really going to enjoy." With a sadistic grin, Gold starts squeezing.

Killian screams and closes his eyes, but two seconds later, that part of the pain is over.

He opens his eyes. Gold is looking over his shoulder at a horrified Belle, who's holding the dagger in her hand.

"D-d-drop the h-heart," Belle staggers.

Still looking back at her, Gold relaxes his grip on the heart and lets it fall from his hands right on Killian's stomach. With a deep gasp, Killian wraps his fingers gently around it and finally has the chance to move away. He crawls backwards and away from Gold, released from his member inside him and his hand around his, and he hastily covers his nudity.

Letting his head rest on the floor, he ignores everything else happening around him and tries to take one normal breath.

"Killian!" he hears Emma say in a frantic voice. She approaches him with her coat in her hand, which she throws over his exposed crotch like a blanket. He wants to say something to her, something to ease the worry on her face, but he's still gasping for air. He looks at her through the tears in his eyes.

"Your heart…" she says and moves her hand to hover a little above where he's keeping it against his chest, on the place where it was taken from. "Do you want me to help you?" she says, looking at him.

It takes him a few moments, but he manages to nod. Emma nods back and gently places her hand on his. She counts to three and pushes down, gently again until his heart is back in its place. He takes a deep breath, finally under control as he feels his heart beat inside his chest again. He keeps looking at Emma.

"Are you hurt? Do you want me to…"

Killian shakes his head, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Mom?" Emma says, turning back to Snow. "I'm gonna take him to Granny's, okay?"

Killian doesn't have the energy to lift his head and look for her response. He only sees Emma nod slightly and turn back to him.

"I want to transport us back to your room, is that okay?" she says in a soft voice.

Killian nods quickly. There's nothing else he wants more right now.

Emma gives him a small smile, and then they're indeed inside his bedroom at Granny's. He's lying on the bed under the covers, and Emma sits on the floor right next to him. With a soft and broken grunt, he turns to his side to look at her.

"Can you say something? Anything?" Emma asks, no less worried than before. "How long… when did he take your heart?"

Killian opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He only manages to get his hand out of the covers and reach for her.

She takes it in her hands gently. "It's okay, you're safe now. It's over. Take your time."

Even with all the commands gone null and all of his free will back, he still can't hold back his sobs and his tears. Emma keeps his hand in hers and caresses it softly.

"It's over, you're safe. I'll stay here. No-one can hurt you."

With her words as a sweet and comforting music to his ears, he lets his emotions take over and breaks down. Before he knows it, he's given in to exhaustion and slept.


End file.
